NARUTO PERTEMPURAN TERAKHIR
by Kurogane Akira
Summary: Naruto menemui teman baru dari kirigakure bernama Akira cewek namun disaat bersamaan Sasuke kembali membuat ulah dengan menghancurkan desa Kirigakure... Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto?


**-Naruto-**

Pertempuran terakhir melawan sasuke? Atau kisah pertemanan Naruto dengan OC yang baru pindah dari kirigakure ke Konohagakure? Kira kira seperti apa ya fanfic ini jadinya?

**Pertempuran Terakhir!**

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 08:00 AM menunjukan saatnya SMAN 1 Konohagakure masuk kedalam kelas. Namun disaat terdesak begitu jagoan utama dalam cerita ini, ya Naruto. Dia masih tertidur pulas dikamar apartementnya.

"engh... jam berapa ini ya?" Naruto bangun sambil mengusap matanya yang mengantuk ia mengambil jam weker disamping tempat tidurnya.

"APA! JAM 8!" Naruto panik dan memakai bajunya, tanpa melihat kiri dan kanan ia melompat dari apartementnya menuju sekolahnya.

"Kurama sialan! Sudah kubilang bangunkan aku jam 7. Kemana saja dia?" oceh Naruto.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto sampai menuju sekolahnya, namun karena tergesa-gesa ia menabrak seorang wanita yang baru saja tiba.

"Wah, AWAS!"

"AH!"

Naruto dan wanita itu terjatuh dijalan dan sambil meringis Naruto menolong wanita itu.

"Hei, Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya aku baik baik saja." Jawab wanita itu yang langsung menyambut tangan Naruto.

"Apa kau murid baru ya? Aku tidak pernah melihat dirimu sebelumnya."

"Iya aku baru mendaftar kemarin, jadi aku kesini untuk menemui nona Tsunade" ujar wanita itu.

"Oh iya namaku Naruto aku ada di kelas X-A, Namamu siapa?"

"Akira."

"Baiklah Akira aku akan mengantarmu menuju ruangan Nenek Tsunade."

Naruto dan Akira menuju kantor Tsunade dalam perjalanan Naruto mengenal Akira adalah Korban dari Kabuto dan Orochimaru, Akira menjadi Objek penelitian untuk pengembangan jurus terlarang. Saking seriusnya mereka mengobrol tanpa sadar mereka sudah tiba di ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Masuk!" Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam.

"Lho? Kak Shizune? Dimana nenek Tsunade?" Ujar Naruto.

"Nona Tsunade sedang mengunjungi makam tuan jiraiya, ada perlu apa Naruto?" tanya Shizune.

"Aku mengantarkan anak baru namanya Akira, dan dia ingin mendaftar ulang di SMA ini"

"Oh tunggu sebentar, mana ya.. Ah ini dia... Akira Shirogane dari negara Kirigakure ya?"

"Benar, aku Akira Shirogane."

"Kau sudah mendaftar ulang dengan ini kau akan sekelas dengan Naruto di ruangan X-A" ujar Shizune

"Hehehe, baguslah iyakan Akira?" ujar Naruto dengan gaya ketawanya yang khas.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ujar Akira sambil membungkuk.

Mereka langsung pergi menuju ke ruangan kelas X-A dimana ruangan ini lagi di ajar oleh guru paling killer yaitu Anko.

"Naruto! Hari ini sudah 3 kali kau terlambat pelajaranku!" Amuk Anko sambil melempar kunai.

"Wah, apa-apaan ini?" ujar Naruto sambil menepis kunai itu.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa hah!" jerit Anko sambil menimpa dan memelintir kepala Naruto.

"Maafkan aku! Aku hanya mengantar anak ini kok." Ujar Naruto.

"Oh, Kau?" ujar Anko.

"Aku Shirogane Akira, Salam kenal."

"Hati-hati dia adalah guru paling berbahaya disini!" bisik Naruto kepada Akira.

"Ngomong apa kau? Hiat!" Anko menjitak Naruto.

"Baiklah Anak-anak ternyata kalian kedatangan teman baru.." ujar Anko di depan kelas.

"Aku Shirogane Akira, Mohon kerja samanya..."

"Baiklah akira kau silahkan duduk disamping Hinata." Ujar Anko.

Akhirnya pelajaran itu berhasil dilewatkan sampai istirahat.

"Naruto, Apa kau mau bertanding balap lari bersamaku?" ujar Kiba.

"Ah, tentu saja kau pasti akan kukalahkan kali ini..." Tantang naruto.

"Dalam mimpimu!" tantang Kiba.

Sedangkan Akira berkumpul dengan murid wanita.

"Aku Sakura, ini Hinata, dan Ini Ino si gendut." ujar Sakura

"Dasar jidat lebar." Ujar Ino.

"Aku Akira, salam kenal." Ujar Akira.

"Kamu berasal darimana Akira?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku dari Kirigakure." Ujar Akira.

"Kau kok bisa mengenal Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tadi pagi kami bertemu di gerbang, dan dia mengantarku ke ruangan nona Tsunade." Jelasnya.

"Apa kau menyukai Naruto Akira?" sergah Ino.

"Eh? Aku baru saja mengenalnya." Jawab Akira.

"Ahahaha.. kalau dia menyukai Naruto juga maka Hinata memiliki saingan nih.." Ujar Sakura.

Hinata yang digoda kedua temannya itu langsung tertunduk malu..

"Hei kalian, apa kalian melihat berita di TV tadi pagi?" Sai datang sambil menunjukan sebuah koran.

"Kau bertanya tentang TV tapi kau memberi kami koran.." gerutu Sakura

"Kalian baca saja dulu.." kata Sai dengan wajah senyum.

Mereka membuka lembar koran tersebut dan melihat wajah yang tak asing bagi mereka,

"_Sasuke, pemimpin dari anggota tim Taka kembali membuat ulah dengan menyerang kota kota di sekitar negara kirigakure, namun pagi ini terlihat hanya Sasuke seorang diri yang menyerang desa kirigakure."_

"Sasuke, dia masih berulah." Ujar Sakura

"Siapa Sasuke?" tanya Akira

"Dia temanku dan Naruto, namun dia pergi meninggalkan kami dan mengikuti Orochimaru untuk mendapat kekuatan." Jelas Sakura

"Jadi, dia juga korban Orochimaru.." Gumam Akira

"Aku akan pergi menemuinya!" Ujar Akira

"Hei, sebentar lagi pelajaran guru Kakashi lho!" Seru Ino

"Ino, aku akan mengejarnya, Hinata, bilang pada Naruto untuk menyusulku!" seru Sakura

"baik!" seru Hinata dan langsung menemui Naruto.

Naruto yang tengah berada diatas gunung tempat pohon rekor waktu, menjadi terkejut ketika Hinata menghampirinya sambil memaksanya untuk ikut dengannya.

"Oh, Hinata akhirnya kau memiliki keberanian juga." Goda Kiba.

"Naruto, Sakura sedang mengikuti Akira menuju Kirigakure!" Seru Hinata panik.

"Lho, Bukannya bagus kalau mereka mendapat misi?" ucap naruto dengan polosnya.

"Mereka mengejar Sasuke!" Seru Hinata.

Begitu mendengar nama Sasuke, Naruto yang tadi masih bisa tertawa kini berubah menjadi serius.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menyusul mereka." Ucap Naruto yang tanpa diperintah langsung menuju desa Kirigakure.

"_KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"_ Seru Naruto

"Ada apa Naruto? Aku sedang tidur kenapa kau membangunkanku?" tanya Kurama.

"Kurama, Ayo kita menuju Kirigakure!" Seru Naruto.

"Oh, apa kau mendapat misi berat sehingga membutuhkan kekuatanku?" Tanya Kurama.

"Tidak, Aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu, untuk memaksa Sasuke kembali kemari." Ujar naruto.

"Bocah Uchiha itu, apakah masih hidup? Aku pikir dia telah tewas di tangan Tobimaru." Ucap Kurama.

"Sepertinya Itachi masih melindungi nyawanya, kali ini, aku pasti akan membawanya pulang!"

"Baiklah, Pegangan yang erat karena dalam beberapa menit, kita akan tiba di kirigakure!" Seru Kurama.

"OHSU!" Seru Naruto.

**-Chapter 1 end-**

Hmm, Aduh kenapa setelah dibaca ulang, aku malah seperti merusak cerita guru masashi kishimoto ya? Ampun... ya mau bagaimanapun cerita ini kupersembahkan buat kalian... Selamat membaca kawan... ^^


End file.
